Operating systems, applications, or other software products can provide many settings, options, selections, or other configuration parameters for users to specify. Some of these configuration parameters are designed to suite particular environments or preferences of users. For example, an operating system on a smartphone can provide options for users to specify a power profile on the smartphone. The power profile can include how long before the smartphone turns off a screen when idle. Other configuration parameters, however, can affect functioning of a software product. For example, an email application on a smartphone may not operate correctly if a user incorrectly specifies network configuration parameters on the smartphone.